Sword Art Online: Heartless
by Krilles
Summary: A crossover of Sword Art Online and Kingdom Hearts. SAO is in beta at the time of this story. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Logging In

It was warm, unusual at 1AM, but Kirito could not stop thinking about the next day. Tomorrow was the opening of the beta test for Sword Art Online; Kirito could hardly believe it when he received the e-mail, telling him to log in to SAO at 11AM. Kirito noticed how tired he was and almost immediately fell asleep, "tomorrow is a big day," he thought to himself.

NEXT DAY

Kirito woke to the sound of his sister's voice "I'm going to practice now," was all he could make out. 10:53. Kirito looked at the clock but for some reason he could not remember the time. He quickly scanned it again and literally jumped from his bed and ran downstairs. He then ate his breakfast in under 5 minutes, which was almost a world record to him. Immediately after he ran upstairs and grabbed his Nerve Gear rather excitedly. He lay on his bed and placed the Nerve Gear on his head, he put his credentials into the relevant slots and waited to press 'OK.'

10:57….

10:58….

10:59….

One minute until he would become a beta tester.

11AM!

Kirito tapped 'OK' as soon as it hit 11AM. He felt a twist in the pit of his stomach and moments later he felt a warm breeze on his cheek. "Hello world!" He said ecstatically.

Kirito noticed a small item on the ground; he picked it up and saw that it was a note. It was from the Game Master, Kayaba Akihiko, it read – "Dear Kirito, as a beta tester of Sword Art Online you are required to write down all bugs/glitches with the game, along with any information new players will find useful.

Signed Kayaba Akihiko GM

Kirito started to walk towards the town to his left, on his map he noticed it was called Twilight Town, after a few minutes he arrived, and saw a group of three other testers, he made eye-contact with one of them and the whole group seemed to walk towards Kirito. "Hi," said a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a black and white chequered band on his left wrist, "I'm Roxas."

Kirito replied with only his name.

"Nice to meet ya." Another boy replied, he was tall, with almost lavender hair and piercing eyes.

"That's Riku, and I'm Sora." The final boy of the group said, he was shorter than the others; he had spiky brown hair, and a chain around his neck. The leader appeared to be Roxas but Kirito wasn't very sure. "Wanna join us in a party?" Roxas said.

"Ok then." Kirito replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Floor 3: Misty Forest**

Kirito was tired, it had been a long day battling the monsters of floor 3, and Kirito knew there were still 97 floors to go. Riku turned to Kirito, "You ok?" He said with a slight look of worry on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kirito replied.

"You guys better get a move on, or we're gonna be here after dark, nobody knows what comes out after dark." Roxas said matter-of-factly.

"Ohh, come on Roxas, five more minutes…. Pleeeease." Sora was on his knees begging to stay.

"No. If we argue any longer, the monsters will come to find us. I don't really want to find out which kind." Roxas replied.

"Ugh, fine." Sora said, wishing he could stay.

"Hey, Sora!" Kirito called.

"Yeah, what is it?" The spiky haired boy replied.

"Just… Don't go anywhere alone, ok? You're not a high enough level yet." Kirito tried not to sound patronising, but couldn't help but feel that he did.

"Yeah, well neither are you!" Sora was beginning to get angry, but Kirito remained calm. "You don't even know my level, Sora." He said.

"Why are you hiding it? It's because you're a lower level than all of us aren't you? Kirito was starting to become annoyed with the boy.

"Just leave it Sora. So what if he is? What does it matter?" Riku said, trying to calm the boy down.

"No! He thinks he's so good at this, then he can duel me!" Sora challenged Kirito.

Kirito sighed. "Fine, I will duel you. But you should know that I've got a lot more practice in MMO's and I have quicker reflexes than you." Kirito replied.

Suddenly, a notification appeared, it read –

Players, a duel has been initiated… it is the very first duel of Sword Art Online, so it is required to be public; I am going to teleport you all to the arena. The duel is between…. Sora and Kirito. Good luck!

5 seconds passed and both Kirito and Sora were stood in the arena, Kirito stood with his back turned to Sora. "I don't want to duel you Sora." Kirito said. "But if you start to attack me, I will defend myself." Kirito finished his sentence, so everybody could hear him.

30 seconds until the duel began.

"Haha! Good luck with that Kirito!" Sora shouted at him.

20 seconds.

"I don't think I'll need it, Sora." Kirito replied.

10 Seconds.

"You're going to pay for saying that!" Sora shouted once again.

5 Seconds.

"Of course." Kirito said sarcastically.

Duel!

Sora screamed at Kirito as he unsheathed his blade, "I am level 17!" Sora shouted running towards Kirito, "What are you?" He finished even louder.

"I am level 31." Kirito replied calmly.

Sora hesitated for a few moments.

"Wh-What?" Sora questioned. "No!" He became angry again. Sora swung his blade towards Kirito, but was blocked by Kirito's blade, "I don't want to fight you, Sora." Kirito said.

"Lies!" Sora screamed. Kirito jumped backwards charging his attack, and ran towards Sora, but Sora was too fast, or so it seemed to the crowd. However, this was just what Kirito wanted, as Sora jumped, Kirito turned his blade, and stabbed Sora in the back, he then removed his blade and sheathed it. Kirito looked at Sora for the first time, "I'm sorry Sora, I truly am. Kirito said, still calm. "I don't think I will be partying with you anymore, from now on I, Kirito, am a solo player!" He shouted the last six words so everyone could hear, many gasps escaped from the crowd. As Kirito walked away he left the party, and saw a Winner Notification.

s/9583094/1/Sword-Art-Online-Heartless


End file.
